Before They Cheat
by digiwildfire
Summary: if ya wanna find the summary please look inside. Oneshot. KatxRai WuyaxChase no flames. or else.


**Me: (singing) its to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters, to the momma's boys who cant make a stand! its to the superficial players who say i love you to some sayers, if ya hear me girls raise your hands!... huh? o sorry, i was just singing along to a great song called 'Findin' a Good Man' by Danielle Peck. its a country song. the one part above reminds me of Jack and NO! i dont have a crush on him. he's just a fellow Heylin Warrior.**

**Wildfire: humans... (shakes head and rolls eyes)**

**Me: shush! sorry my OC is pretty rude. anyways this is a song fic to Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats" R&R!**

_**Summary: what happens when Chase and Raimundo get drunk at a party? what will Wuya think about Chase? and what will Katnappe think about Raimundo? you'll find out in the song.**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own Taru who is this freaky girl who has grey skin and a tail. she has the BIGGEST crush on Chase. my friends and i found her looking at pictures on deviant art. i only own the story and the way i write it. o yea and if Wuya-Loves-Chaseypoo writes a story just like this its because i slept ove at her house when we thought about it. we drew a picture!**_

Wuya, Katnappe, and their boyfriends went to a party. they both had a rival at the party even though they didnt know that yet. Raimundo and Chase, the boyfriends, got pretty dang drunk. Raimudo started dancing with Kimiko **(Katnappe's rival)** and Chase started dancing with Taru **(Wuya's rival)**

_**Right now,**_

_**He's prolly slow dancin' with a bleach blonde tramp and she's prolly gettin twisted.**_

_**Right now,**_

_**He's prolly buyin' her some fruity lil' drink cuz she cant shoot wiskey.**_

_**Right now,**_

_**He's prolly got a pool stick showin' her how to shoot a combo.**_

_**And he dont know,**_

_**I dug my key into the side of his,**_

_**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive!**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seat!**_

_**I took a Louieville Slugger to both headlights!**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires!**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

Wuya and Katnappe were so furious that they went up on stage and started singing this song.

_**Right now,**_

_**She's prolly up singin' some white trash version of Shania Kareoke.**_

_**Right now,**_

_**She's prolly sayin' "I'm Drunk"**_

_**And he's a thinkin he's gonna lucky.**_

_**Right now,**_

_**He's prolly dabbin' all 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo!**_

_**Oh, and he dont know,**_

_**I dug my key into the side of his,**_

_**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive!**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seat!**_

_**I took a Louieville Slugger to both headlights!**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires!**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the girl,**_

_**A cuz the next time that he cheats,**_

_**You know it wont be on me.**_

They guys were paying a little attenion but not enough to know that they've been dumped.

_**No whoa not on me,**_

_**Cuz I,**_

_**I dug my key into the side of his,**_

_**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive!**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seat!**_

_**I took a Louieville Slugger to both headlights!**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires!**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_**Oh, maybe next time,**_

_**He'll think before he cheats,**_

_**Oh whoa.**_

They guys had stopped paying attention at the third, 'Right now'. thats when the guys said "hey you two, whats the point of your song? hiccup!" the girls were so mad that the yelled into the microphones... "YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS! WE JUST SANG THAT WE'RE BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" "so you prettyful ladies are dumping us? HICCUP!" "at least you've gotten it through your thick drunken skulls! GOOD-BYE AND GOOD RIDANCE!" so the moral of the story is, girls, dont date a guy who'll get drunk and cheat on you! bye!

**Me: well, i just had to post this, it screamed _'post me! post me!' _ so yea thats why i posted it. could you also read my other stories? im begging you! well, anyways, R&R!**


End file.
